<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Halloween by ineffablesaltflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307057">This Is Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower'>ineffablesaltflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Domesticated relationships, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Legolas and Gimlis Halloween party, Legolas and Lindir are wearing dresses and heels for their costumes, Legolas owns a cat named Salem, M/M, Modern au but they are still elves and dwarves and hobbits, They all dress up, a small crack fic, only good vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli are inviting everyone to their Halloween party. Rúmil forces his brothers and boyfriend into a family costume. They are celebrating Halloween together and Merry and Pippin even have a very big surprise in the end for all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin) &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! Happy Samhain!</p><p>It's Halloween and a blue moon. Ultimative spooky season.<br/>Unfortunately we are stuck inside because of this stupid pandemic, so I thought why not gifting you a bit of soft, funny fluff. I had the idea this morning and just wrote this today, hence why it is not that long.</p><p>I just wanted to send you soft, funny Halloween vibes and hopefully you can still enjoy your Halloween evening.</p><p>xoxo,<br/>flower.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.</p>
  <p>In this town we call home,<br/>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song;<br/>In this town, don't we love it now,<br/>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<br/>Round that corner, then,…</p>
  <p>         — The Nightmare before Christmas.</p>
</blockquote><p>"I am not going to dress up.", Haldir shut down his brothers once more. They were nagging him for the whole morning already. They shouldn't have allowed them to stay over for the weekend.</p><p>Not the Halloween weekend that is.</p><p>"But Uncle Legolas and Uncle Gimli invited us to their party. And their Halloween parties are so great.", Rúmil complained and dropped onto the sofa.</p><p>"Come on.", Orophin added now and dropped onto the sofa on Haldirs other side. "We could dress up as a whole family."</p><p>Lindir leaned against the door frame, grinning softly into his tea. "It might be funny.", he said with a soft voice, knowing how he could trick Haldir easily into giving in.</p><p>He may or may not feel bold tonight and when they were going on a Halloween party, then they should "go big or go home", as Rú described it earlier.</p><p>"We are four people.", the youngest brother stated now and gestured around in the room.</p><p>"And! And — do you know who's also four people? Do you? Halloween classic. The Addams Family. Lindir has already the perfect dark hair and I am sure we find a dress and heels somewhere in the basement. Oro and I have still some black hair spray. I could make Wednesday. I think I would pull her off."</p><p>Rúmil looked at him with such a delighted expression, Haldir sighed so very deeply.</p><p>"This is such a bad idea.", he grumbled and tried to look at Lindir for help.</p><p>"Do it for the kids, huh? Besides I heard that everyone will dress up for the party. Aragorn and Boromir chose matching adventure costumes. Whatever that might be."</p><p>He laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss Haldirs hairline.</p><p>"Come, it will — be an experience. For sure. Also, I love you at least as much as Morticia loves Gomez."</p><p>Haldir closed his eyes for a moment at the soft kiss and smiled helplessly.</p><p>"I feel like my opinion was overthrown anyway right from the beginning.", he decided after contemplating his choices.</p><p>"Possibly.", Rúmil replied and grinned hopefully at his older brother. "So? Are we going to do this? Because preparations have to be made."</p><p>"Fine. Fine.", Haldir grumbled in defeatment and stole himself a kiss from Lindir. </p><p>"For the kids."</p><p>— </p><p>"This is a nightmare.", Haldir stated when he helped Lindir out of the car, Rúmil already pulling Orophin along up to the door.</p><p>"The dark hair suits you.", Lindir reassured him and took his elbow. "Now stop being grumpy. It's the first time your brothers get to dress up with you. I had to do that all the time with Elladan and Elrohir until they were too old for a babysitter."</p><p>As soon as they rang the door bell, the deep voice of Gimli shouted through the house, heavy foot steps followed and then he finally opened the door.</p><p>Rúmil was jumping one from leg to the other, pointing out the different decorations they already spotted outside. The ghost in the tree, the carved pumpkins, the skeleton between the flowers with a flower crown, the little witch dangling in front of the door, greeting everyone who wanted to come in.</p><p>Gimli pulled them all into a big hug, stopping the elfling from jumping around, before shoving them inside.</p><p>"Legolas is waiting in the living room with the punch. Don't ask me what he put in there, he claimed it to be a secret. Aragorn and Boromir just arrived a few minutes before you."</p><p>"Thank you for the invitation.", Lindir said mindfully and also shoved Haldir towards the living room.</p><p>"Oh, of course, laddie. Legolas loves having the house full with y'all."</p><p>Until now Gimlis costume hadn't made quite sense, or at least Haldir hadn't recognized it. Things fell into place when they spotted Legolas in a dream of – well, a dirty, little bit ripped wedding dress, cheekbones seemed to be even sharper than usual, dark circles around his eyes. And if it was possible to be paler for an elf, then he definitely was even paler.</p><p>"Oh, now I finally get it! You two are Victor and Emily, the corpse bride!", Oro said as he took the offered glass with punch.</p><p>"Yep. It was Legolas' idea this year.", Gimli confirmed and patted his arm, before adding with a rather grumping voice: "He punished me to no kisses, because it would apparently ruin his make up."</p><p>"Because it does.", Legolas called from his position and raised his eyebrow. "I haven't spent 6 hours on this look for you to ruin it, meleth nîn."</p><p>"See. Unbelievable. No wonder this is a horror night.", Gimli sighed and picked up their black cat who was on the way outside.</p><p>"Salem really is not in the mood for Halloween party it seems. I'll bring him to our bedroom, I'll be right back."</p><p>With that the dwarf went off with their cat they had adopted a few years ago, making sure it would be locked into the bedroom to save it from any stressful situations.</p><p>"You're looking gorgeous.", Legolas complimented as he offered Haldir and Lindir both their punch glasses.</p><p>"Says the one who really outdid himself this year.", Aragorn returned as he joined them with Boromir.</p><p>"And the decorations of the house. I don't know who is competing with who. You with the house or the house with you?", Haldir asked slightly amused.</p><p>"And who are you?", Rúmil asked, squinting at them both in confusion.</p><p>"If you don't know, you are way too young for this punch.", Legolas decided and pretended to reach for Rú's glass, which made the younger elf chuckle and quickly hide behind Oro.</p><p>"Well, it took me a moment, but this could be only Indiana Jones and Boromir must — yes, he must be Rick from the Mummy.", Orophin explained.</p><p>"Oh? What gave it off? The big ol' mummy head?", Boromir held it up and couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Basically.", Haldir agreed, his arm sneaked around Lindirs hips to pull him close.</p><p>"So we're only missing the Hobbits.", Legolas clasped his hands together and smiled, when Gimlis arms came around him from behind.</p><p>"They said they are going to be a little late.", Gimli sighed and squeezed his husband, before letting go of him. "Gandalf unfortunately can't make it this year, Pippin promised to make it up for that. I am slightly afraid that we need a new house after that."</p><p>"Possibly.", Lindir agreed and raised his eyebrow. "Perhaps you should already go and see if there are any free to rent for tomorrow."</p><p>"That's mean.", Aragorn laughed quietly and shook his head. "I am sure they thought of..something interesting."</p><p>"Interesting indeed. The last time we invited for dinner, he nearly threw down Lindirs porcelain bowl.", Haldir reminded them and smiled, when Lindir leaned a bit at him to take the weight from his feet.</p><p>The only nightmare tonight would be those heels, Lindir decided after a moment and kissed Haldirs cheek, before going off with Legolas into the kitchen to help him in case there was anything else that needed preparation.</p><p>"Gimli baked the cake with the spiders and pumpkins on top this morning. Doesn't it look great?", Legolas sighed softly while presenting the cake in question to Lindir. "And the cupcakes, we made them together yesterday. Little ghosts and witches."</p><p>"They are all indeed a sight.", the dark haired elf had to agree and leaned forward to take a closer look. "So that's going to be our dessert?"</p><p>"Exactly. But first we need to get out all the other snacks.", Legolas said and got out an enormous amount of bowls and little plates from the fridge. If the parties of Legolas and Gimli were known for anything, it surely would be their excellent food.</p><p>Lindir helped him balance the food into the living room where Gimli had build a buffet table this morning. Just in time the door bell rang.</p><p>"Oh, it must be the Hobbits.", Gimli announced and went off to open the door. He let them in and soon the living room was taken over by four Hobbits.</p><p>Legolas suppressed a quiet laughter when he spotted Pippin and Merry as Gandalf and Dumbledore.</p><p>"We thought they were both wizards and since Gandalf can't see it this year when he's not here.", Pippin raised his arms and laughed, running his hands through the massive fake beard.</p><p>Sam and Frodo chose something quieter, but it were surely the sweetest costumes in this room.</p><p>It looked like Sam was supposed to be a flower, but he outdid himself with painting the flowers in his hair in dark colors like purple and black, even adding a few small pumpkins on his jacket. Frodo was supposed to be his bee, but instead of bright yellow and black colors, he chose a rather dark, fall like mix of yellow and orange.</p><p>"How lovely.", Boromir spoke out what everyone of them thought. </p><p>The party went just like it was expected. Everybody had their different, favorite moments.</p><p>Legolas favorite moment was Haldir trying the soup and nearly having an heart attack by the eggs Legolas had painted as eyes.</p><p>Gimlis favorite moment was the fake spider he hid under the toilet seat, Lindirs scream when he accidentally got his dress stuck and lifted the toilet seat was immaculate.</p><p>Orophins favorite moment was Salem sneaking back into the room and staying on his lap for a good part of the evening.</p><p>Rúmils favorite part was when they all played pantomime and Haldir tried figuring out what Lindir showed him so bad. Unfortunately he was always, always wrong until Lindir nearly threw his heel in frustration after him, yelling how he was trying to pick flowers and sending Aragorn nearly doubling over in laughter.</p><p>Which almost resulted immediately into Aragorns favorite moment, the last play off between him and Boromir and Legolas and Gimli. Instead of doing pantomime they had to draw. Save to say, Boromir guessed everything but Aragorn drew, resulting into some hysterical laughter on Boromirs side.</p><p>Boromirs favorite moment was a magical duel between Pippin and Merry, which was more like hunting each other through the house and forcing Boromir to catch them before they could ruin the house for real.</p><p>Merry and Pippin shared two favorite moments since they couldn't decide between the cake finally being revealed or the short drinking game they played with Gimli.</p><p>Sams favorite moment was definitely the whole dinner, but also the moment Frodo called him surely the prettiest flower in whole middle earth.</p><p>Frodos favorite moment was the book reading which Lindir did, a short halloween story he had written for exactly this day.</p><p>Lindirs favorite moment was Haldir offering a dance with him, something Haldir rarely did. Though Lindir had no idea why, since Haldir was really good in dancing. But tonight he was swirled over the little dance floor in the living room, he even got dipped at the end like a professional.</p><p>Though Haldir was absolutely not a fan of his own dark hair, he still was relieved to have agreed to join. It was..pretty nice. His favorite part of the party night was the quiet moment he got when he stepped out with Lindir to get some fresh air. He had wrapped his arms around him from behind and both had stared into the night, marveling at the beauty of the moon and the cool air calming down for at least a few minutes.</p><p>—</p><p>A favorite thing they would all agree about would be the surprise Pippin and Merry had prepared for them all. Though at first they thought that this was not a good idea at all since their 'surprises' tended to be...sort of lethal.</p><p>But they allowed the cousins to surprise them and lead them outside some time before midnight. Legolas lit the little candles and lanterns he had hung up as a decoration and then they waited.</p><p>Their luck was that Gimli and Legolas had decided to move out of the city and live somewhere close enough to the forest, but in the end they chose a little house in a wide, open field with a forest at the end of the field.</p><p>So they sat together onto the field on blankets and also blankets wrapped around them. Lindir settling between Haldirs legs to lean onto him, Legolas had his head placed on Gimlis lap, Boromir and Aragorn both laid in the grass and Sam and Frodo just sat there and held both of their hands. Orophin had wrapped Rúmil into one of the blankets to make sure he would stay warm and Rúmil had decided to lean against his older brother.</p><p>Saying that they were surprised when suddenly fireworks went off on the field was an understatement. They stared into the sky, watching another one going off. It was a firework with colors of orange and purple and dark red, sprinkled with glitter.</p><p>They were stunned into silence and not even the thought that maybe Pippin and Merry shouldn't handle with fireworks didn't come to their mind.</p><p>It was a wonderful ending for an even better party.</p><p>Haldir kissed Lindir right there, when his eyes were sparkling from the fireworks, lipstick already a bit smudged on the edges from drinking and eating. Gimli waited for the last big one to pull Legolas into a kiss as well. And Sam left little kisses on each of Frodos knuckles.</p><p>Walking back to the house was like a dream, still amazed by the firework. They decided to drink on that for the Hobbits and had a drink or two on them.</p><p>They all celebrated until the early morning, one after one falling asleep midpartying.</p><p>Frodo and Sam were the first who fell asleep, curled together in one corner of the sofa. Rúmil was the next, but instead he simply laid on the ground, his brother close to him. Orophin was awake for a little longer, but at the fourth dwarfish song of Gimli his eyes fell close as well.</p><p>Boromir and Aragorn both passed out at the table, half sitting, heads rested on their arms, glasses still full.</p><p>Legolas was carried to bed by Gimli, long after the other two Hobbits fell asleep together on the big arm chair.</p><p>Haldir and Lindir were awake for a little bit longer than the others, sitting wrapped in blankets in front of the large windows, watching the dawn slowly creeping in. At some point they must have laid down, because they were found like this in the morning.</p><p>And perhaps they would all have slept long into the day into the first of November, if Legolas wouldn't half sleep drunken, with smudged make up and still the wedding dress on walked into the living room with a box full of holiday decorations.</p><p>A grumpy and still half asleep Gimli following behind, because of course the dwarf would support him anyway. Legolas put down the box carefully onto the table, shouting them all collectively awake with a tired but all to cheery:</p><p>"MERRY CHRISTMAS SEASON."</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strike>Tell me, baby</strike>
    <br/>
    <strike>Do you recognize me?</strike>
    <br/>
    <strike>Well, it's been a year,</strike>
    <br/>
    <strike>It doesn't surprise me.</strike>
    <br/>
    <strike>(Merry Christmas!) </strike>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it and it made your day at least a little bit better.</p><p>much love xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>